


24 Hours

by Luxie



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Freesome - Freeform, Hormones, M/M, Pool Sex, drunk boys being brave, dumb boys getting off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their last year of high school Rin invents a new game. He calls it 24 Hours and Makoto isn't sure how he and Haru get roped into it.  All he knows is that he doesn't want to back out of it again.<br/>The first time is innocent enough, at least compared to how the game develops over time. Rin puts down four bottles of whiskey on Haru's living room floor and declares that for the next 24 Hours none of them are allowed to be sober. They don't have to get completely shitfaced, but past tipsy is required as a minimum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into writing smut as part of my fics and realized I had a lot to learn. So, since I have a week off I decided to sit down and challenge myself in the tension/slow tease/smutty genre that I have so determinedly been avoiding since forever.  
> This is absolutely plot free and next chapter will be an attempt at some more hard core porny stuff.

During their last year of high school Rin invents a new game. He calls it _24 Hours_ and Makoto isn't sure how he and Haru get roped into it. All he knows is that he doesn't want to back out of it again.

The first time is innocent enough, at least compared to how the game develops over time. Rin puts down four bottles of whiskey on Haru's living room floor and declares that for the next 24 Hours none of them are allowed to be sober. They don't have to get completely shitfaced, but past tipsy is required as a minimum.

Rin tries to get them to play games designed to get them more drunk, initially suggesting a game of “I've never”. That backfires on him, however, when it turns out neither Makoto or Haru have done too many interesting things, unlike Rin. After having taken the seventh shot alone he stops the game and Haru smirks.

“Guess there's a few things you didn't tell me about your stay in Australia.” Haru deadpans.

“You sound too sober.” Rin counters and pushes the bottle towards Haru. Makoto takes a sip of his own glass of whiskey and cola, because fair is fair.

As the night passes they slip in and out of different stages of intoxicated and at one point they're all lying around on the floor in a circle with the top of their heads touching. Rin tells them about the people he dated in Australia, boys and girls, but apparently he didn't take any of them very seriously, because he had jumped from one to the next very quickly.

“I was just confused and I hated myself a bit too.” He says and Makoto thinks it's only something Rin would admit because neither of them can turn their heads to look at him. “It was just easier to find someone who wanted me, wanted my body, than it was to actually have to like myself.”

“Are you still confused?” Haru asks and there's a few moments of silence.

“No.” Rin says then. “I haven't been for a few months, now.”

When the sun rises Haru demands they go swimming, but Makoto refuses to let him, because Haru has passed the line of stupid-drunk and he's not letting Haru into a large body of water in that condition.

“A bath then?” Haru says, eyes pleading and Makoto can feel his own body betraying him. He reminds himself to never get this drunk around Haru again.

“Sure, I'll draw a bath for you.”

“Not too warm.” Haru calls after him and Makoto smiles. When he returns from the bathroom Rin has just begun stripping Haru down. Makoto doesn't interrupt them, but leans against the door frame to watch the show. Rin is gentle when he pulls the shirt over Haru's head and waits for Haru to catch his balance – clinging to Rin's shoulder – before he removes Haru's pants and tosses them to the side.

“Should I leave his underwear?” Rin asks, looking over his own shoulder at Makoto, who straightens up when Rin looks at him, feeling caught out.

“Um, he usually wears his jammers.” Makoto says, suddenly feeling stupidly warm.

“Take them off.” Haru says and Rin looks up from his crouch to find Haru staring down at him with blue, clouded eyes. Makoto watches as Rin nods and leans in to place a soft kiss on Haru's hip bone and then the red-haired teen looks back up at Haru as he lowers the briefs, blue ones with fish print on them, leaving Haru completely naked. Makoto can feel his own cock throbbing and reaches down to squeeze it through his pants.

Rin gets to his feet and leads Haru into the bath room and then eyes Makoto. “Take off your clothes, he's not getting in that tub alone.”

“But, “Makoto starts weakly, not sure what his objection really is, except some part of his brain probably would have something to say if it wasn't so slow-working.

“Go on.” Rin presses and supports Haru into the tub, kneeling next to him on the floor.

Makoto feels very self-aware when he takes off his clothes, which is stupid, because they've both seen him stripped down to barely anything. Rin doesn't comment on the fact that he leaves his briefs on, just raises his face to look up over Makoto's body, eyes taking far too long to reach Makoto's.

“Get in behind him.” Rin orders softly and Makoto steps into the water while Rin pushes Haru forward, holding him there until Makoto has settled down behind him. The water splashes over the edges of the tub, soaking Rin's pants and he groans unhappily.

“I'm getting the whiskey.” Rin says and leaves the two of them alone.

Haru is leaning heavily against Makoto's chest, head resting on Makoto's shoulder. Feeling much too brave he presses an indulgent kiss to Haru's hair and wraps his arms around the other teen's chest to keep his head above water.

When Rin returns he's taken off his pants, but kept his boxers on despite the fact that they're wet too. Makoto realizes that he's staring at Rin's crotch only when Rin hands him a half-empty bottle with a smirk. He blushes and looks away, but Rin just huffs at him.

“Don't bother.” Rin says, teasingly. “You're way too drunk to hide it.”

“I didn't...” but he's not sure what it is he didn't do, so he doesn't get further than that. Rin's smile grows wider, sharp teeth showing.

“You're both hopeless.” is all he says as he sits down next to the tub, facing them both and taking a swing from his own bottle. Haru reaches for it and Rin hands it over even though Makoto frowns.

“He's not that drunk. I've kept track.” Rin assures him and takes the bottle from Haru again to prevent it from disappearing into the bath water. “He's just not used to it.”

“Neither am I.” Makoto points out, earning another smile from Rin.

“No, but you've got a bit more body.” Rin takes another swing from his bottle. “Really, you were already getting taller and broader when we were twelve. You didn't look our age at all. But I can't say I expected you to be quite this build when I came back.” He laughs when Makoto blushes again. “You hide it well when you dress, but as soon as you strip down, man. If I wasn't so pissed at you all the first time I saw you in the Samezuka's pool I would have stared more.”

“Don't say that.” Makoto says, because the blushing is fine, but when Rin talks like that, praising his body in a way that no one else ever has, Makoto can feel said body reacting in a way that's really unfortunate when he has Haru pressed against his crotch. For some reason Haru chooses that exact moment to push himself higher up in the water, grinding against Makoto's cock. Rin laughs when Makoto groans, that bastard, and tells Haru to do it again.

Haru complies, bracing himself by digging his fingers into Makoto's thighs and pushing off from the end of the tub with his feet. The result is a low, undignified moan that Makoto can't even begin to hold back as Haru's ass pushes against his half-hard cock. The movement is too controlled and well-aimed and Makoto suspects that Haru is far less drunk that either of them had assumed.

Makoto is vaguely aware that certain lines has been irrevocably crossed between them and he can't help panicking slightly, because he's not completely sure he's ready for it.

Luckily, the other two seem to be thinking along the same lines, because Rin leads them into a conversation about the Mikoshiba brother's annoying fixation with his sister and Makoto realizes that the points of connection between himself and Haru are slowly getting more and more comfortable and less electric. Rin's arm rests on the side of the tub so he can lean his chin there and his face is close enough that Makoto can feel his breath when he speaks. Sometimes Haru chuckles softly, the movement sending bubbles into Makoto's chest and sometimes Rin splashes the surface of the water with his fingers, sending drops into Makoto's face. When the the water becomes too cold they pull Haru out of the water with combined effort and Makoto leaves Rin to dry Haru off while he goes to find clean underwear for Haru and himself.

“Me too.” Rin calls after him, reminding Makoto that Rin's boxers had been soaked as well.

Before Makoto can dig out three pairs of underwear Rin comes into Haru's bed room, steering a sleepy-drunk Haru by his shoulder towards the bed. Haru topples over and lands front down on the bed, making Rin giggle. They get him turned around with combined effort and Makoto pulls the briefs up Haru's legs, but has to stop and wait for Rin to lift Haru's butt to get them all the way on. Makoto tries not to think too much about what they're doing, about the death glares Haru would be sending them both if he was awake. Instead he pulls out the futon and the covers from the closet and takes the briefs he found for himself to change in the bathroom, but Rin stops him.

“Change here.” Rin says and Makoto feels a jolt of fire in his lower stomach, because it's broad daylight and he's not drunk enough to start stripping in front of Rin. Not when he can see everything. Not without feeling awkward about it tomorrow. Rin doesn't say or do anything to push it, but he's waiting patiently and his eyes stays on Makoto's.

Makoto swallows. “Why?”

Rin just smiles and tilts his head. “Why not?”

Makoto can think of a hundred reasons, the fact that he's half-hard by now being a good one to start with, but he can't vocalize any of them. Not that he has to, because the wet fabric of his briefs leaves very little to the imagination as it is.

Maybe that's the real reason why he ends up doing what Rin asks. He slides the wet briefs down over his hips, over his ass and holds his breath as his cock slides free too. He feels self-aware and uncomfortable being completely exposed to Rin, who hasn't moved at all, but he does his best not to hurry the action. He pulls the dry briefs on and automatically he reaches for his cock to arrange it. When he looks at Rin the other teen is serious, eyes dark.

“For years I though I was in love with Haru.” He says then, taking Makoto completely off guard. “I couldn't swim without Haru next to me, pushing me to be faster. I couldn't even have sex with anyone without Haru being there somehow. Fucking ghost.” He blinks and breaks eye contact completely, turning his head to look at Haru's sleeping form. “And then I returned and God, he still got under my skin like no one else.”

Makoto is suddenly cold, which makes sense, because Rin's eyes on him had felt like warm sunlight. But then Rin continues.

“It took me a while to understand that Haru was a package deal. That Haru was also Makoto.” Rin turns his head to fix Makoto in place again with his red eyes. “I was still in love with the bastard, but I knew there would be no point in having Haru if you weren't there, too.”

Makoto swallows and the silence following Rin's confession is heavy.

“I can't speak for Haru.” He starts, even though he knows he shouldn't be saying anything at all when he's this drunk. Except suddenly he feels very sober. “I don't even know if I can speak for myself. I'm not-” He pauses when a flinch of anger steals it's way over Rin's features, anticipating a let-down. “ _ready_.” he ends quickly, feeling like shit all the same, because it's half the same as a let down. “I want... this.” he continues awkwardly. “I know I do. I want Haru and I want you. I just- I just don't know how that works.” He ends and this time he's the one who has to look away. His eyes falls on Haru and that makes the clenching in his stomach worse.

“Take off my boxers.” Rin says, stepping into Makoto's space and Makoto tears his eyes off Haru and stares at Rin, wide-eyed. “Get me naked.” Rin rephrases when the first order isn't followed right away and Makoto moves before he can stop himself.

He has his hands on Rin's hips and for a short moment he just keeps them there to steady himself. He understands perfectly well why Rin is doing this, understands that Rin needs to know if the two of them even work together. Because whatever _this_ is and how ever it is going to work, it can't _just_ be the two of them on each their side of Haru. With that realization he slides his fingertips past the elastic and starts pulling the wet shorts down over the bulge of Rin's ass. Rin stops him with strong hands grabbing his wrists.

“Wait.” Rin says breathlessly and lifts his face to look up at Makoto. He looks suddenly small and uncharacteristically unsure of himself and Makoto can feel a small smile tug at his lips. He kisses Rin's forehead and Rin releases his wrists so Makoto can move his hands again. Makoto feels oddly confidant when he slides the boxers down, watching Rin's half-hard cock bounce out when he pulls the fabric past it. Rin groans lowly when Makoto kneels down to pull the boxer shorts all the way off and there's a hand on his shoulder as Rin steps out of them.

“I think I fucked up.” Rin says, voice coarse as he looks down at Makoto. “I don't think this was the plan.”

“You plan everything?” Makoto asks standing back up when Rin's hand leaves his shoulder.

“Pretty much.” Rin confesses.

“You planned on getting Haru so drunk he passed out?”

“No one can account for Nanase Haruka being such a lightweight.” Rin says taking the boxers Makoto hands him. They avoid each other's personal space when they move around the room, but the tension between them isn't unpleasant at all.

Makoto gets under the covers in Haru's bed and Rin lays down on the futon. It's not until he turns his head to look at Haru that Makoto realizes that Haru's eyes are open, pupils blown wide. Makoto knows he should be terrified, should wonder just how much Haru had been awake for, but the dominating part of him isn't ready to know, so instead he offers his arm for Haru to use as a pillow and Haru presses closer, face hidden by his hair as he rests his head against Makoto's chest.

“I'll have to think of something that doesn't involve Haru passing out next time.” Rin mutters and Makoto feels the words like butterflies in his chest.

“Next time?”

“Yeah, next time we play 24 Hours.” Rin says. “In two weeks. I hope you're both ready by then.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?

 

The next Friday Makoto gets a text from Rin telling him to come to Samezuka's pool at eight that evening and to bring Haru.

Makoto frowns at his phone. The air between him and Haru has been a regular storm since last weekend, cold but with occasional high-voltage lightning when Haru actually does meet his eyes, leaving Makoto dizzy and wanting more.

He knows he should have talked to Haru about last weekend by now, should have at least asked Haru what he wants, but he can't do that without admitting that he's willing to give Haru anything he asks for. There has been times when he's been so close to reaching out, to touching Haru's wrist or his shoulder with a soft “Na Haru?”, but every time he's been too chicken to actually do it.

He feels even worse about his cowardice when he reaches over now, because his fingers barely make contact with Haru's elbow before Haru's eyes are on him, curious and completely void of judgment. Haru waits for him to speak, but instead Makoto hands over his phone, showing Haru Rin's message.

As per usual Haru's face shows little to no emotions, but when they go to the roof to eat their lunch Haru sits closer to Makoto's side than he has all week and Makoto, feeling brave, rests his hand against the small of Haru's back. Haru presses back into the touch and eats his mackerel and rice.

They show up at Samezuka with their bags, expecting Rin to greet them at the gate. Instead they find it unlocked and Haru rolls his eyes at the drama. Makoto can't help but smile.

“When you smile like that I want to kiss you.” Haru says unaffected as if he'd just said that he had eaten mackerel for dinner, which he probably has. Makoto stops walking.

“Haru?”

“Don't just stand around, we're already late.” Haru says and keeps walking. Makoto has to run to catch up.

“You can't just say things like that.” Makoto says, aware that there's a hint of whine in his voice.

“I'm behind on the confessions.” Haru says completely deadpan, but this time he does turn his head to look at Makoto, blue eyes uncharacteristically soft. “Besides. I like it when you get flushed like that.” He pushes the door open and slips into the cool darkness of the locker rooms. Makoto follows dumbstruck.

Rin is in the water doing laps when they enter the pool area. He doesn't stop even though they're sure he's heard them enter and they put down their bags and start to change into their jammers.

When they jump into the water Rin finally reacts and he surfaces in front of them and pushes his goggles up to rest on his swim cap.

“24 Hours starts now.” He says and sends the big clock on the wall a side-glance “Or rather, it started eight minutes ago. You're late.”

“I wanted to swim.” Haru says, looking slightly hesitant.

“You can swim too, jeez.” Rin says, suppressing a smile and Haru relaxes visibly. “But first the theme!” Rin swims to the edge of the pool and returns with six small pebbles. He hands them both three.

“I have three, too.” Rin says. “Each represents a challenge. You can hand it out to anyone, but each challenge has to be given and completed before the 24 hours are up. Any questions?”

“Anything goes?” Haru asks.

“Anything that won't get the person arrested.” Rin says and Makoto thinks he must have picked his words with great care, because he doesn't rule out things that are illegal, just as long as they won't get caught.

“In that case.” Haru hands a pebble to Rin. “Race me.”

“I thought that was my line.” Rin says with a sudden flashy smile and the two make their way to the blocks. Makoto swims with them, but stays in the water to count them in.

“Ready.” He says. “Set. GO!”

Haru wins with a fragment of a second and for once there's a smile on his face when he pulls off his cap. Makoto watches at the two swim towards him under water, circling each other like dolphins playing and it would be easy to forget why they're here, if not for the fact that the sight of Haru and Rin flirting around each other in their favorite element sends a jolt of desire through Makoto's body.

“So why now? I though you said two weeks?” He asks when they surface inches from him.

“Maybe I couldn't wait to get you both undressed again. Sober this time.” Rin teases. Leave it to Rin to confess the most embarrassingly honest crap and still make sure it's everyone else who's blushing. True enough Haru looks away, mouth a thin line and cheeks pink.

“Jeez, relax.” Rin laughs. “I bet you two haven't even talked about it.”

Makoto can feel himself blushing, too and Rin shakes his head. “You two have some issues. Okay my first challenge, Makoto.” Rin swims to the edge and pulls himself out of the water, comes padding back with a pebble that he places in Makoto's hand. “First challenge is for Makoto to kiss- no, _make out with_ Haru until you're both aroused enough to be showing. It's okay, you can stay in the water.” Rin adds directed at Haru and sits down on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and just watches with a smirk on his dumb face.

Makoto hadn't had time to think about what the challenges would actually end up being and somehow he feels stupid for not assuming this was what Rin had planned since he send Makoto that text. But apparently Haru had been expecting this, or maybe he's just faster to adjust, because when Makoto turns to face Haru the other teen is, if possible, even closer than before and Haru's blue eyes blink up at him.

“Tell me that you want me.” Haru says and his voice is quiet and steady. “While looking at me.”

There's a plead in Haru's voice and Makoto realizes that even with his confession last weekend Haru still hasn't heard the words meant for him directly.

“I-” Makoto tries, but he's distracted when something brushes against the front of his jammers underwater and Haru's hands come to rest on his hips. The air between them feels heavy with anticipation.

“I want you.” Makoto says and once the words are out he can't stop more from following. “I don't know since when, I don't know when things changed, but I want you, Haru. I can't imagine not wanting you.” Haru pulls himself up, using Makoto's hips as leverage, and catches Makoto's words with his mouth.

Haru, as it turns out, is an eager kisser. He doesn't seem to care that it's actually Makoto's challenge and not his, nor does he seem to care that it takes Makoto several seconds to re-start his brain and join the kissing. Makoto blames his delayed reaction on the fact that all his blood seems to be surging downwards.

Haru wraps his legs around Makoto's hips and deepens the kiss and Makoto moves them both backwards, sliding in between Rin's spread legs, leaning back. Slowly he lowers them both into the water until the back of his head is resting on Rin's groin and Haru can straddle his lap. As a reply Haru grinds in closer and Makoto moans into the kiss.

Makoto isn't surprised to find that Haru's lack of shame transfers into kissing as well, although it might just be because they are in the water.

“Jeez.” Rin says when they finally break apart, panting. Makoto feels dizzy and he's pretty sure it's not from lack of oxygen, not with lungs like theirs. “If you continue like that you won't last 24 hours.”

Makoto looks at Haru, at his flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips, and he knows Rin is right. There are no rules about what the challenges has to be, but after Rin's challenge he knows it would be a cop-out to take the pace down and the point of the 24 Hour game will be gone. Besides, Makoto realizes with a striking clarity, he wants to be here, wants to push this further with both of them and up the ante on his own challenges. He just has to make sure Haru feels the same way, too.

“I want to use a challenge.” He says, keeping Haru's blue eyes locked with his own. “I challenge Haru to get Rin off.” He hesitates when Haru's eyes widen. “In what ever way he wants.” He adds, knowing that leaving the method up to Haru is both kinder and crueler, because Haru can chose what he's comfortable with, hand, mouth or even just grinding against Rin, but at the same time Haru alone is accountable for his choice.

Haru's eyes, wide and dark, drifts up to meet Rin's. Makoto slides out of the way to give Haru access to Rin, but it takes a while before Haru moves, as if he's making a mental adjustment between being with Makoto and being with Rin.

Drifting in the water he watches as Rin scoots back, leaving a opening between his spread legs big enough for Haru to pull himself out of the water and place a knee. The other knee ends up on the outside of Rin's thigh and Haru pushes Rin down on his back, hovering.

“When you pushed me against that fence,” Haru says, and it seems to take Rin a few seconds to catch up. This is new to Makoto, so he just waits for Haru to continue. “I thought you were going to kiss me. When you didn't I felt empty. That was the first time.”

“Haru.”

“You said you thought about me when you were in Australia.” Haru explains, apparently giving up pretending he had been asleep during Makoto and Rin's conversation.

“Yeah, well a slightly romanticized version of you.” Rin grins. “Never though the actual Nanase Haruka would do anything like this.”

“How about something like this?” Haru says and his free hand, the one he's not using to support his own weight, runs up the inside of Rin's thigh and reaches Rin's groin. Rin lets out a hiss and Makoto realizes that Rin is more than a little aroused, judging by the size of the bulge in his jammers.

Haru's hand continues up Rin's stomach and back down to slide under the waistband of Rin's jammers and Rin clenches his fists to keep them from reaching up and touching Haru as Haru starts up a slow stroke.

“Are you just going to watch?” Rin asks, turning his head to look at Makoto who feels himself blushing. Makoto pulls himself out of the water and walks over to kneel next to Rin. Biting his lower lip he looks down at Rin.

“Then challenge me.” He simply says, because it's Rin who wanted this to be a game.

Rin's mouth falls open in indignation, “Fine. I challenge you to make yourself available to me without resistance for as long as it takes Haru to complete his challenge.”

Makoto barely have time to marvel at how good Rin are at phrasing his challenges before Haru slides back into the water. He pulls at Rin's legs, sliding Rin's ass to the edge of the pool and positioning him with ease. Rin just lets himself be moved with a soft moan.

Once he has Rin where he wants him Haru pulls Rin's jammers down, revealing Rin's hard cock. Makoto is definitely not prepared for the sight of Haru taking Rin in his mouth, eyes closed and lips wrapping softly around Rin as he experiments. He's distracted when Rin moans, louder this time, and a hand comes up to grab at the back of his neck. Rin pulls him into a kiss and Makoto's world zooms in until it's nothing except Rin's mouth.

Rin's lips are pliant and he moans into Makoto's mouth, but he's too distracted by Haru's mouth around his cock to participate, so when he arcs and throws his head back to expose his throat, Makoto moves his mouth there instead, kissing and sucking.

“Makoto. Get naked for me.” Rin gets out before a shameless moan leaves his mouth and he raises his head to look down himself at Haru. “Jeez, Haru. Where did you learn that?” He demands and lets his head fall back against the tiles, breathing ragged.

Makoto gets up and strips the wet jammers off and when he looks back at his friends they are both watching him, Haru slowly stroking Rin with his hand.

“What?”

“Come over here.” Rin says and Makoto moves closer, feeling very self-aware with both of them looking at him. It shouldn't be this hot, god knows he's never liked being the center of attention before. He leaves that to Haru, who reluctantly draws the stares like a magnet.

“Did you know that you're ridiculously graceful when you strip?” Rin says, looking up at him. “I noticed last weekend.”

Makoto blushes. “Don't say that!”

“No, seriously. You're so strong, it's easy to forget you've got a swimmer's grace.” Rin says. “It's like Haru. He looks so damn pretty I keep forgetting how strong he is.”

This makes Makoto giggle, because he thought something similar when Haru moved Rin around before. Haru is looking up at Makoto with a soft expression.

“Rin tell him to come over here and kiss me.”

“Wha-? It doesn't work that way, Haru-chan.”

“Really? Chan?”

“Sorry.”

“Makoto come over here and kiss Haru.” Rin says and adds, “Not because of the challenge, but because you want to. And I want to watch.”

The words makes his stomach coil with lust and he moves closer, sitting down next to Rin's hip so he can bend down to catch Haru's mouth. Haru opens his mouth to him and rolls his tongue against Makoto's in a slow battle for dominance that Haru wins. He tastes slightly salty and it takes a while before Makoto realizes that it's the taste of Rin's cum. He breaks off the kiss to look down at Rin's cock, which has deflated between his thighs.

“When?”

“When you were stripping.” Rin says with a soft smile. “I live with Sousuke. You learn to be quiet.”

Makoto looks at Haru, who shrugs.

“Let's get out of the water.” Rin says, pushing his jammers all the way off and throwing them in the general direction of his own bag. “I'm getting cold.”

Haru looks disappointed. “Another half hour?”

“Sure. We've got time.” Rin agrees and Haru slides away into the dark water.

“Come on.” Rin says, offering Makoto a hand. “I'll race you in free.”

Makoto laughs and takes Rin's hand, lets the other teen drag him to his feet. “You just want me to boost your ego.”

“Yes, please.” Rin says, flashing a dirty smile at him. They're half-way to the starting blocks when Makoto realizes that neither of them have let go of each other's hand.

“Hey.” Makoto says, pulling Rin to a stop. “Do you really think this can work?”

Rin responds by stepping in close, naked body flush against Makoto's. He tilts his head up and moves their fingers to interlace. “All I know is that I want it to work.” Rin says, red eyes soft and slightly dazed from his orgasm. “I know you want it to work. And I know, well. I think Haru is in as long as he gets to _swim free_.” He says with a smile, eyes drifting to find Haru's dark shadow under the surface. Makoto smiles and leans down to kiss Rin's nose, because he's sure a romantic like Rin would appreciate a gesture like that.

Judging by the slight blush and soft smile on Rin's face he was right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an editorial decision to split these 24 hours into two chapters. This means this will be 3 chapters instead of the originally planned 2. I hope you don't mind that.


End file.
